


all the little corners

by onceuponamoon



Series: abo jt/ebs [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop, literally this is So Schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: They don’t have practice, they don’t have any obligations, they just have time and space and each other.





	all the little corners

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me on [tumblr](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com), leave questions, comments, or kudos!!!

**December 2017**

 

This thing between them hasn’t been going on all that long, but John’s already used to the sight and scent of Jordan in his house, making a space for himself in all the little corners of his life in a way that’s so alpha but still somehow subtle enough that John doesn’t actually mind. More than that, he actually _likes_ it. 

They’d scraped out a win against the Kings in OT the night before, came home and passed right out. 

So, of course, John wakes up in high spirits. They don’t have practice, they don’t have any obligations, they just have time and space and each other. 

John gets up to brush his teeth and use the bathroom and has to sidestep a pile of Jordan’s clothes. He goes downstairs and smiles when he sees Jordan’s shoes by the front door. He heads into the kitchen and there’s Jordan, shaking his skinny hips in nothing but a pair of boxers, dancing along to something tinny playing from his phone’s speakers.

He doesn’t stop dancing when he notices John watching him, just goes to retrieve a mug full of coffee from beneath the Keurig and spins right back around to finish stirring batter after a quick, “Morning, babe,” and a kiss to John’s cheek.

It’s been nearly three months and John doesn’t think he’ll ever train Jordan out of pet names.

(It probably doesn’t help that John’s scent probably doesn’t discourage them. The way he blushes _definitely_ doesn’t.)

Jordan spoons lumpy batter into a greased muffin tin and pops it in the oven, crooning along to the song.

Before the oven door has fully closed, John says, “I love you.”

It shuts with a bang and then Jordan shoots upright, abs twisting as he turns to face John, scent going supernova, so sweet that John’s nose wrinkles a little. He means it, is the thing. And he knows it’s going to mean a lot to Jordan, so.

It’s worth it.

Especially when Jordan slowly approaches, rounding the island counter. He takes the mug from John’s hands, sets it delicately down with a quiet _clink_. His hands are gentle, cupping John’s jaw, thumbing at his cheeks and the soft, thin skin under his eyes.

There might even be tears in his eyes.

“You mean it?” Jordan asks, barely louder than a whisper. 

John nods. “You should set a timer for those -- whatever they are. So they don’t burn. Are they muffins?”

Ignoring John’s question, Jordan lets out a shaky, breathy laugh and leans up to press a kiss to John’s lips. It’s sweet, like the vanilla and apples scent is somehow even more concentrated. He pulls back and -- yeah, there are definitely tears in his eyes. He says, “I love you, too.”

John -- he gets it, now. Why Jordan’s scent did what it did, because he’s pretty sure his is doing the same thing. 

He dips his head, rests his face in the crook of Jordan’s neck and squeezes him in a full-body hug.

It’s probably Jordan who starts swaying them, but John only notices once the song changes -- that little period of suspended silence -- and he’s more than happy to go along with it. If he can have this man -- his alpha -- singing and dancing and cooking breakfast, taking care of him, he’ll go along with pretty much anything.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, the muffins don't get burnt.


End file.
